five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2 (Maiden of the God Slayers): The Enemy Within
Short Summary Long Summary On September 1st, X792, things had quieted down in Crocus. The refugees in the city had either returned home, or joined a volunteer force that either helped civilians or transferred Alliance supplies to the Pirate World. Chitsujo is in his office, having sent for Dragon and the Intelligence Commanders. Soon enough, a Menou soldier escorts them in. When Chitsujo expresses the wish to discuss the transfer, he notices that Kisuke isn’t there. Annoyed, Beckman points out he was walking with them. Mavis points to a note stuck on the Pirate’s back, reading it as ‘Kick Me’. While Beckman rants on what he’ll do to the Soul Reaper, Mavis turns it over to see that Kisuke was invited to judge the Miss Universe contest, promising to be back in a few hours. This earns a sweat-drop from everyone else in the room. Chitsujo sighs, having politely declined being a judge. Since Sorcerer Weekly and Pixie Path Shipping had suggested the contest for world-bonding and promoting diplomacy, judges from all five worlds had been invited. Chitsujo gets back on topic by stating he will return to Menou to assist in the transfer to the Pirate World, while also checking on the borders with the Saint Warriors. When the good king urges them to stay vigilant, Dragon asks if he’s worried that Konton will send a sneak attack, like with the Prison Break. While Chitsujo has faith the Alliance can counter whatever comes, he still feels the need to remind them that Konton can attack whenever he wants. Shikaku sighs about not being able to have down time, so Chitsujo assures him that the other Alliance leaders will help out. Mei and Bob have already started helping the volunteer force with assisting refugees. The good king also asks them to keep an eye on his Acts, still feeling that sense of responsibility, which Dragon can relate to. The Revolutionary assures his friend that he has nothing to fear, confident that they can push back whatever the Coalition throws. It cuts to 10:30 at Magnolia, bursting with life. Vendors fill the streets, while shops, bars, and restaurants offer 80% off to any Alliance member. Naturally, this inspires Tsunade to go on a gambling streak, much to poor Shizune’s distress. In fact, Akane Resort had opened a temporary casino for the occasion, knowing that customers (‘Suckers’) will enjoy. Shizune begs her mistress not to go gambling, pointing how much the Sannin already owes in the Ninja World. Tsunade argues that she’s going to try her luck in the Wizard World, since the Alliance only has one more week here, justifying it as a different world with different laws of physics. Near delusional, Tsunade boasts that she can sense she’ll win the next round. When the two Ninjas reach the casino, a blonde woman with pink bonnet and frilly dress welcomes them. After some hesitation, the greeter recognizes the 5th Hokage. Tsunade confirms her identity, prompting the girl to go starry-eyed with tears of joy, thanking the legendary Ninja for helping take back Fiore. Feeling awkward, Tsunade says it’s her pleasure, asking the girl to stop. ‘Michelle’ introduces herself, calling it an honor to welcome the Ninja to the casino. After Tsunade requests 500 tokens, Michelle, saying she’s not supposed to do this, hands a flyer for the Miss Universe Contest. Tsunade notices that the 2:00 contest will have a winner’s prize of 5 billion Jewels. When her mistress asks, Shizune estimates that the prize could pay off a little less than half of Tsunade’s debts. Hearing that, Tsunade decides to cancel the gambling plans so she can enter the contest. With a gleeful jump, Shizune hopes that Tsunade puts the money to paying off debts. Tsunade agrees, before ruining it by saying she could borrow more money for more gambling later. The Ninja gives ‘Michelle’ a 10 Jewel tip, earning a ‘thank you’. Once the two are gone, ‘Michelle’ leaves for an alleyway, where she meets Muramasa. When he asks if there was any trouble, she transforms into her real appearance as Imitatia. She admits she thought the Hokage would be harder to fool, but concedes that her Chakra was on Wizard Saint level. It’s at this point she realizes that Muramasa is looking at her with a nosebleed. Needless to say, Imitatia is quite irritated. The narrative elaborates that Muramasa had mellowed out after Konton resurrected him, and had mostly kept to himself. Content with being dead, and having an intense hatred for his former master, Muramasa had only reached out to others for an edge against Kōga. Back in the present, Muramasa wipes away the blood, offended at the very thought. Unconvinced, Imitatia sighs for her comrade to call Sue that they’ve finished their assignment. With that, Muramasa grabs the Transponder Snail. Bellona remains vigilant on her watch. Admittedly, if it were up to her, Pergrande would’ve remained neutral, knowing just how bad the Coalitionists can be. Queen Eris had been obsessed with Konton as soon as she heard a report from Wizard Saint Hyperion. Three days ago, Konton had made contact, offering alliance and prestige in the new universe. Bellona clearly didn’t trust the dark lord, so she suggested at least meeting him before agreeing. Needless to say, things didn’t go as planned. Eris and Bellona were being escorted in Rakuen, and the Queen asked a servant girl what Konton was like, remembering how scared Hyperion was when merely speaking his name. After seeing no one around, the servant calls Konton one who rules with absolute power as one of two most Godly beings. Konton suddenly appears, much to the girl’s horror, and Eris’ delight. He dangerously asks if she’s saying he’s equal in strength to his brother, prompting a round of terrified sycophantic praises. When satisfied, Konton sends the servant away, along with a warning not to forget he’s the only God the universe needs. While Bellona is visibly shaken, a starry-eyed Eris blushes at such fear and authority. Kneeling, Eris properly introduces herself, musing that a Watcher would probably already know. Seeing Konton smirk, Bellona can’t tell if it’s friendly or just a sign of enjoying praise. To the dark lord, people like Eris are the easiest to exploit. Konton leads his guests to the throne room, asking for forgiveness for not personally greeting them. Bellona just stares at the Watcher, trying to get a read on him, and only senses waves of malice. Taking a seat on his throne, Konton explains that Zeref will be personally facing the Alliance for the Coalition’s final battle in Fiore, which will determine whether Eris’ assistance is required. Eris quickly states her and Pergrande are Konton’s service, prompting Bellona to protest that they should at least wait to hear what the Dark Lord wants and why their help is required. Glaring, Bellona rants that all of this is against everything Ishgar stands for, citing Pergrande and Fiore’s role as the continent’s Great Shields. Last, Bellona points at Konton, asking why someone as strong as him would require their help. The Dark Lord clarifies that he doesn’t necessarily need their help, merely offering an invitation in the new order. With a cocky smirk, Konton asks if Bellona doesn’t want to challenge and test his power, daring her to send her best shot. Glaring, Bellona brings out her cube for Alteration Magic to use a giant Bazooka. Konton recalls how this particular magic functions, especially when used in conjunction with Stellanium cubes. Bellona growls and uses Gun Magic: Big Bang Five Magic Missiles. Konton completely tanks the barrage of five elements, not even scratched, sarcastically laughing that he’s in so much pain. He elaborates that while Bellona could give a good fight to his Courts, she’d still lose, asking what someone who created Zeref could do to her. Staying calm, Bellona transforms her Bazooka into a Long Sword, saying this is her best. When she strikes, Konton just blocks with a finger, knocking out the Wizard with a blast of Reiki. It took a whole day to recover, even if Konton used less than a tenth of his power. Back in the present, Sue and Boze inform Bellona that Muramasa and Imitatia completed their assignment. Nodding, she orders the former Phantom Lord members to keep her updated, earning a salute. Orihime and her friends are going through the Magnolia Shopping District. The girl wonders if a Crimson Flame Karate Belt would be something Tatsuki would like. The vendor states it’s a Pergrande product that can grant the use of fire with every punch and kick, with guaranteed 20 year use. After the vendor gives it for 10,000 Jewel, Orihime takes it and makes her way back to Rukia, Rangiku, Sherria, Wendy, and Carla. The Exceed scolds the group for waiting so long, thinking they’ll have to hurry to the Miss Universe Contest. Wendy reassures her that they still have a few hours until then. Rukia admits she’s surprised that the Wizard cares, since she isn’t entering. Blushing, Wendy thinks that she wouldn’t stand a chance, with Carla adding that she shouldn’t ‘demean’ herself with that ‘peeping show’, on top of it being unfair due to Wendy’s lack of ‘assets’. Rangiku tells the Exceed not to be mean, adding that Wendy is sure to have a ‘rocking chest’ when she gets older, saying it only takes determination and luck. Disapproving, Carla just asks Wendy to never grow up to be like that ‘skank’. The resulting argument convinces Rukia that she is indeed the only sane person in the entire Alliance. Sherria, wanting to lighten the mood, suggests getting something to eat at this great place she knows. That prompts some growling stomachs, and Rukia agrees before asking what Orihime got. She explains that it’s a fire belt for Tatsuki, reminding Rukia how much her friends miss their fellows in the Living World, wondering why Konton hasn’t targeted it yet. Carla snaps her out of her thoughts by pointing out they’re leaving without her. By 12:30, many Alliance fighters are enjoying the accommodations of the 8 Island Restaurant. Ichigo is absolutely disgusted at how the other three Acts are eating, dumbfounded as to how the cooks keep up. Luffy calls for more while Ichigo pushes his ramen bowl away. Naruto asks if he’ll finish that, in the process of spitting food on the Soul Reaper’s face. Ichigo patiently wipes away the spittle, asking how he can eat after watching them act like pigs. Natsu asks who’s a pig, while eating his own boar, earning a deadpan response. Luffy yells for more food, so a waitress says it’s coming right up. Recognizing Lisa, a surprised Ichigo asks what she’s doing there and what in the world she’s wearing. Lisa casually states Yajima needed help, while also wanting a waitress outfit for the Miss Universe Contest. At that point, Ichigo is distracted at Orihime and her friends entering, the former hugging Ichigo into her cleavage. Ichigo calmly asks to be allowed to breath, prompting the flustered Orihime to release him. Unfortunately, Rangiku just does the same thing, calling Ichigo a grump for not accepting her embrace. Carla disapprovingly points out that she’s acting like far more than a friend, prompting a glaring Rangiku to ask what she’s implying. Rukia quickly changes the subject, suggesting they eat and head straight to the Miss Universe Contest. Natsu and Naruto pause eating, bringing up that Lucy, Erza, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had also entered. Sherria cheers at more coming, but firmly states she’ll be the winner. Rangiku laughs and boasts she’ll be the winner. Rukia argues it takes talent and wit to win, not just mere beauty. Lisa laughs that a good outfit and beauty will decide the match, claiming her own will clench it. Carla just shakes her head. At a nearby table, Tia observes them, and contacts Bellona via Transponder Snail. Once informed that the group will head to the designated point soon, Bellona orders Tia to keep an eye out while preparing phase 2. Managing to avoid the Nine Tails detection with her calm demeanor, Tia thinks she’ll enjoy toying with her prey, having sensed sadness within. 15 minutes later, the cloaked Sue and Boze lurk in an alley, it having been seven years since they’ve been to Fiore. When Boze calls it awhile since they’ve been home, Sue angrily states it hasn’t been home since Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord, resentful of how no members could join any other Fiore guild. Boze shrugs that Phantom Lord was trying to blow up Magnolia. Sue retorts that Gajeel and Juvia were top members who were forgiven by Makarov, while they were just following orders and were chased out. She vindictively notes Jose loosing his Magic again after Kunugi Town. With Mirror Magic: All-Seeing Mirror, Sue sees Gajeel talking to Levy. Sue rants about him leaving Phantom Lord behind after all they did for him. Saddened, Boze recalls how the two of them were inspired by Gajeel to rise up from their slum to Phantom Lord. While they were initially happy for Gajeel and Juvia joining Fairy Tail, months of rejection from Fiore’s guilds forced the two to leave the country. At the border of Pergrande, at Fenrir town, the duo had finally been welcomed to a Guild when they met Bellona. Suddenly, Yoshino appears, noting that Sue is having trouble letting go of the past. Annoyed, Sue points out she’s late, calling it typical of a failed and dying race. Boze calls that harsh, but Yoshino sees no need to be defended. Back on topic, Yoshino, she reports that her target, Hinata, is approaching, so they just await the signal. At 1 PM, Lucy is finishing up her shopping, with Chopper helping her out. When Lucy thanks the Straw Hat for the assistance, Chopper accepts, though he asks if she isn’t going to the Miss Universe Contest. Lucy clarifies that she decided to pick her best outfit, but the Coalition had ransacked her apartment during Magnolia’s occupation, taking everything of value. So, she just went ahead and started creating a new wardrobe, confident that she’ll be best with a classy outfit. Chopper admits not knowing much about human beauty, only that Sanji constantly says it to Nami and Robin. After Lucy asks if they’ll be participating, Chopper explains that while Nami is, Robin was invited by Fiore’s archeologists to study Nirvana’s remains. Lucy recalls that it hasn’t even been two weeks since the Battle of Nirvana, thinking that the 7 months of war feels like years, wondering how much longer it’ll last. She takes solace from the fact she has made new friends, eager to meet the other Straw Hats after Chopper’s stories about them and Luffy. Yukino calls out to them. When Lucy asks what she’s doing there, Yukino explains that she heard Magnolia had been occupied, so she’s offering help in cleaning up Lucy’s apartment. Grateful, Lucy changes subjects by asking if Yukino is in the contest. She confirms it, adding that Sting wanted Minerva to enter, but she’s making dinner for Trafalgar Law. Shocked, Lucy asks if the two are really an item, though Yukino brushes it off as Minerva just being nice, remembering how annoyed Law looked. Before they enter the apartment, Chopper asks if the girls smell smoke. Since the only other neighbors, the Landlady and a Bosco couple, haven’t come back yet, Lucy is naturally suspicious. She and Yukino hold Leo and Libra at the ready, peaking out the window to see a white-haired monk burning leaves. Chopper panics at the intruder, saying they should call the police, firemen, or Alliance soldiers. Lucy deadpans that that means them, embarrassing the reindeer. When she suggests sneaking up, the man points out he can hear them, earning screams of fright. Seeing Yukino summon Libra, the man produces cooked sweet potatoes, offering them to the girls. Yukino and Chopper accept them, while Lucy asks who the man is, chastising him for cooking sweet potatoes in other people’s back gardens. Raising an eyebrow, Furido introduces himself and offers a handshake. When Lucy asks why he’s there, Furido calmly states he’s a monk on a world journey of enlightenment. Taking a seat, Lucy asks what the man’s practiced religion is, citing her knowledge from her time as Heartfillia heir. Smirking, Furido turns it around by asking who her King is. After Yukino answers with King Toma, Furido clarifies that he didn’t mean ruler of their country. Chopper states his Kings are Luffy and the Straw Hats. Furido calls that well said from the ‘raccoon dog’. While Chopper yells that he’s a reindeer, Lucy and Yukino claim that their Kings would be their Guild and Alliance. Furido laughs that the naivety of youth is beautiful, but foolish. While he doesn’t call the others wrong, he claims his King will change this universe. Having discarded his belief that the Daimyo is King, Furido claims she is known as Protector of Humanity. This perplexes the other three. Lucy wonders if it’s someone above Chitsujo and Konton. Chopper remains neutral, while Yukino had abandoned her family’s deep religion after being taken. Furido stands and takes out a khakkhara, assuring the others they’ll meet who he speaks of soon. Suddenly a hand presses against Lucy’s back. With a pink glow, Lucy’s body regresses back to that of a child. Turning, Lucy sees Ain, who reveals that her Return-Return Fruit regresses opponents by 12 years, meaning the Fairy Tail Wizard is 6 years old. Yukino orders Libra to restrain their enemies, but Furido traps them with Earth Style: Rock Struggle Jutsu. Seeing Chopper knocked out, Lucy calls on Leo. After he gets over his confusion, Leo vows to fight for his owner, calling it a pity an opponent is a lovely lady. Ain rushes forward, but nothing happens when she hits Leo. Furido points out that Celestial Spirits are thousands of years old, hence why the Devil Fruit has no effect, musing that it wouldn’t work on Arrancar or Soul Reapers either. Staying calm, Ain draws twin daggers, saying that would’ve been good to know earlier. Leo responds with Regulas-empowered punches that match the Pirate’s blows. Furido intervenes with his Chakra-covered khakkhara that painfully slams into Leo’s stomach. Ain takes advantage with a roundhouse kick with Haki, sending Leo crashing into a wall. Suddenly, Muramasa, Imitatia, and Isis join them, giving orders to stand down. Knowing he won’t win a 5 to 1, Leo decides to run and get reinforcements. Unfortunately, he can’t move his arms and legs, seeing threads all around his body. Isis calls it a great talent of Muramasa, looking at Leo like a piece of meat. Lucy is just in disbelief at seeing Imitatia again, wondering why she would side with the Coalition. Isis congratulates Furido and Ain, admitting she was unsure after hearing about their past failures if they could get the three targets. She then orders Ain to take their three captives to the rendezvous. Glaring, Ain asks when Isis was put in charge, also questioning why she isn’t after the other targets. Isis shrugs that she’s already put someone more capable on her assignment, while also testing a theory to benefit their side. Not quite satisfied, Ain hoists Chopper over her left shoulder, while also using her Devil Fruit on Yukino and grabbing her keys. Lucy tries to resist when Ain reaches for her, but the Pirate seizes every Celestial Spirit key. Before Lucy screams for help, Imitatia asks her not to make it difficult, prompting the Wizard to ask why she’s with these people. Furido knocks out Lucy with his staff, telling the glaring Imitatia to save the reunion for later. Isis snaps for the ‘idiots’ to get things moving. She then tells Muramasa there’s one more thing he needs to do for her. When Muramasa warns Isis against wasting his time, she assures him that this will make him an even greater force to be reckoned with. Once hearing what Isis has to say, Muramasa chuckles that he likes the way she thinks. At 2:00, in Magnolia Park, Sorcerer Weekly’s Jason is using a Magic microphone to address an audience of Alliance soldiers, civilians, and even occasional otherworld tourists. At the back, Gajeel grumpily asks why they came, so Pantherlily reminds him that Levy invited him. Gajeel scoffs that he’d rather be training, his fight with Shaz having given incentive for improvement, admitting that he’s probably Fairy Tail’s weakest Dragon Slayer. Renji agrees, adding that they can all get better. Pantherlily points out that Renji won most of his fights, facing Raven Tail and defeating an Akatsuki, even having participated in the final battle against Yhwach. Renji admits he was careless against Jerome, nearly losing his life because of it. Gajeel grins that their work is cut out for them, deciding they should train harder to match Natsu and Ichigo’s level, refusing to be left behind. That gets a fist bump from Renji. Speaking of whom, Natsu and Ichigo walk towards them, calling out. Renji asks if they’ve seen Rukia. When hearing that she went backstage for the contest, Renji blushes that he wanted to give his support, still having lingering feelings for her despite his growing affection for Flare. Natsu sniffs the air, saying he can’t even smell Lucy anywhere in Magnolia. Ichigo starts to worry, since he’d started getting to know Lucy while on the joint mission to Nirvana, just wishing she didn’t wear such skimpy outfits. Ichigo tries to reassure his buddy that Lucy is fine, but Natsu decides to check out Lucy’s apartment. Moving on, Ichigo states Naruto is trying to peak into the girls’ changing room, Luffy is still eating, and Happy went to an 80% fish sale. Deadpan, they all declare that Naruto is going to die. Unleashing his inner ham, Jason yells to the audience about how cool it is to host the 1st Miss Universe Contest. With the audience cheering, Sanji just chants about all the beauties. Jason then announces that the four judges, Kisuke Urahara, Jiraiya, Rabian of the Scheherazade Theatre, and Boa Hancock. The Pirate Empress had not entered the contest because she believes that the resulting fans for the winner would prevent her from marrying Luffy, so she’ll let Nami get all that attention. Jason explains that the contest will have two rounds, with each judge giving scores for each. The five with the highest score will move the final round, where the audience will decide the winner. Suddenly, a voice yells for the show to stop, and a flash of light reveals Sunna, Weyse, Binz, Zephyr, and Fūka. Pushing Jason aside, Sunna introduces herself as Miss Pergrande, saying there’s a special show brought to you by the Coalition, sponsored by Konton. The audience starts panicking, with screams that they’re all going to die. Before Sunna can give an order to Weyse, Zephyr pulls her out of the way of a Raijin Senkei. When Sunna calls the attack rude, Yoruichi, in a tiger-skin bikini, retorts that it’s rude to disturb people trying to have some relaxing fun. Behind her, the enraged Rangiku, Lisa, Sherria, Erza, Tsunade, Nami, Rukia, and Evergreen. Jiraiya and Hancock join in, stating that it’s in the enemy’s best interest to surrender, claiming only fools would take them all on. Sunna just sarcastically bemoans being surrounded, while the other Coalition soldiers still look confident, aside from the ever-grim Zephyr. Sunna asks if they really thought the Coalition would attack a place crawling with Alliance soldiers without a plan, adding that everyone looks so strong and tasty. Listening in, Kisuke realizes the enemy wanted as many Alliance soldiers congregated as possible. Sunna gives the word to Weyse, who creates a massive black Magic Circle in the sky, chanting on her knees in a dead language. Yoruichi feels a chill in the air, before realizing that the magic itself if feeling evil. Kisuke yells for the girl’s incantation to be stopped. Lisa quickly sends a Cero, combined with Rangiku releasing her Shikai. Binz, dramatic pose in place, intercepts the attacks with his wall of vines, proclaiming that they shall not pass. When he launches more vines, Yoruichi quickly cuts them with her bare hands. Erza slashes at Weyse, but Zephyr intercepts it with his robotic arm. Tsunade charges with kick to the head, but Zephyr blocks that with his other arm, enhanced with Haki. Hancock yells that the Coalition was foolish to attack, adding that Weyse will fall to her overwhelming beauty. When she sends a Pistol Kiss, Fūka jumps in the way to take the hit, somehow managing not to get petrified. The Ninja sneers that the Pirate is so full of herself. By then, the Magic Circle shoots a beam of black Magic into the sky, opening a portal amidst the dark thunderclouds. Weyse declares the coming of the Wicked God: Higurenokami. Ichigo rushes towards the God, with Renji, Gajeel, and Pantherlily not far behind. Suddenly, the four are unable to move, and Ichigo senses someone strong and familiar. Stepping through a hole in the sky with Isis, Furido, and Imitatia, Muramasa notes that Ichigo has grown stronger. While Ichigo screams in furious recognition, Isis licks her lips at the sight of the Act who beat Yhwach. Seeing that, Muramasa yells that the Soul Reaper is his prey. Isis, pushing the brandished sword away, states that Ichigo already knows how Muramasa fights, and is also much stronger than before. On top of that, Muramasa has already been assigned a target. Imitatia puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder, telling him to remember his ambition and goal, not wanting him to die before he can achieve it. This convinces Muramasa to relent. Roaring that he won’t let anymore friends die, Ichigo breaks his bonds with exerted Spiritual Pressure, even knocking Furido, Imitatia, and Renji to the ground. Furido manages to soften the impact with Wind Style: Wind Palm Jutsu. Renji just crashes down, creating a crater, groaning in gratitude for Soul Reaper durability. Seeing Imitatia get up without a scratch, Renji asks what she is. Imitatia notes how observant her opponent is, confirming that she isn’t human. Not in the mood for more talk, Imitatia brings out her shield and sword, earning a smirk from Renji. Amused, Furido turns to Gajeel and Pantherlily, hitting them with Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Seeing the Fairy Tail Wizards crash into a building, Furido zooms after them. Isis orders Muramasa to find his opponent, assuring him that her ‘gift’ will aid him. Once he’s gone, Isis asks Ichigo to show if the rumors of his strength are true. Glaring with a ready Zanpakutō, Ichigo states he’s her worst kind of opponent. Weyse commands the Wicked God to give the power to plunge Magnolia into chaos. She floats up into an opening in the middle, with a black mist pouring out around her. As Tsunade wonders what it is, she starts seeing people and animals (including Alliance soldiers) attacking each other. Weyse confirms it with a taunt, explaining that Erosion Magic is a powerful illusion that’s powered by negative emotions, allowing her to target minds. Seeing the simple solution, Hancock rushes at Weyse with Haki-covered legs. She’s interrupted by Lisa, who fires a Cero at the Ex-Warlord. Hancock is kept on the defensive by a maddened Rangiku swinging her blade. Tsunade wonders what’s happening, managing to keep Zephyr at bay with Erza’s aid. Kisuke realizes that the God is making them think they’re really attacking the enemy, nonchalantly knocking out Radian with a chop to the head. His explanation is cut off when forced to dodge a Cero from Hiyori. Sunna muses at the Magic affecting civilians, deciding to get at her target now that the Alliance is busy. She then yells for Zephyr to leave Kisuke and Jiraiya unharmed, wanting to fight them later. Rukia attempts to intercept, but Sunna blinds her with Solar Magic: Solar Flare, gone when the light dims. The cursing Rukia is forced to evade Evergreen firing off her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. While unable to freeze the light attacks, Rukia is able to freeze Evergreen’s legs to the ground, apologizing as she does so. With that, Rukia pursues Sunna with Flash Step, after informing Erza and Tsunade. Kisuke shouts to everyone that they must destroy the God, knowing it’s the source of the Magic. Yoruichi yells that she’s got it, having already tied up Rangiku and beat Binz. The Intelligence Commander then orders everyone else to focus on the intruders or those under Erosion Magic control. Yoruichi wonders why some aren’t affected. Kisuke read about what happened when Laxus and his Thunder Legion faced Weyse, so he concludes that those with a good amount of power aren’t affected. In the case of the Pirate World, those with a strong enough Haki qualify, thanks to a natural immunity against godly abilities. Still, the immunity for the sufficiently powered won’t last, according to Kisuke. That Erosion Magic is powered by negative emotions, which will only get more prolific the longer the battle goes on, to the point it’ll affect everyone. Kisuke asks Jiraiya to head back to Crocus to let everyone know that the Coalition is attacking. Once he’s gone, Yoruichi steps forward to confront Weyse. She yells that the ‘psycho priestess’ will feel the pain and fear of this day. Weyse just laughs that her God is so powerful that it had to be sealed because no one could kill it. With a dangerous smirk, Yoruichi points out a Soul Reaper’s favorite title as God of Death, asking a suddenly fearful Weyse if she’s prepared to be judged for her sins. Muramasa steps out of his portal to see Magnolia in utter chaos, comparing it to the rebellion he started in Soul Society. Sunna calls it funny how fate operates, inadvertently blinding him with a flash of light. She cheerfully calls her companion moody, asking if he’s found the target yet. While he says not yet, another portal opens to reveal the Eclipse forms of Libra, Leo, and Ophiuchus. Muramasa calls them his servants thanks to Isis, and the three kneel, asking what his bidding is. Once ordered to kill anyone not affected by the Erosion Magic, Leo smirks that he’ll kill any woman he finds. Ophiuchus coos at how sadistic her fellow spirit is, before the three scatter. Muramasa blocks a chain thrown by Captain Puzzle (Phoenix Pirates) and the Hidden Mist Jōnin Ganryu. While Sunna knows who they are, Muramasa shatters the chain with Spiritual Pressure, roaring that no human attacks him. Puzzle simply brings out another chain, saying he’ll take Muramasa while Ganryu takes the girl. Calling one-on-one boring, Sunna takes them both on, asking which of them will taste good. In Pergrande, Prince Zachary has made it to Tyr, the country’s main transport hub. Airships fly in and out, including towards Fiore. The exhausted Nike claims she can still fly, but the Prince says he can’t stand by when a friend works themselves to death. On top of that, an airship would get them to Fiore faster. Zachary makes his way to the S.S. Lady Elisha, an airship built in honor of his late mother and Queen, a symbol of Pergrande and Fiore’s friendship. Captain Aether T. Hawkins, a retired Blue Pegasus Wizard, is at the wheel. The Prince sighs in relief, praying they won’t be too late. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Benn Beckman Shikaku Nara Mavis Vermillion Tsunade Shizune Imitatia Muramasa Bellona Eris T. Loki (Flashback) Konton (Flashback) Sue Boze Orihime Inoue Rukia Kuchiki Rangiku Matsumoto Sherria Blendy Wendy Marvell Carla Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Lisa Yadomaru Tia Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox Yoshino Lucy Heartfilia Tony Tony Chopper Yukino Agria Furido Ain Libra Leo Isis Jason Pantherlily Renji Abarai Sanji Kisuke Urahara Jiraiya Boa Hancock Sunna Weyse Binz Zephyr Fūka Yoruichi Shihōin Erza Scarlet Nami Evergreen Higurenokami Eclipse Libra Eclipse Leo Eclipse Ophiuchus Puzzle Ganryu Zacchary Pergrande Nike Abilities Magic * Alteration Magic * Guns Magic ** Big Bang Five Magic Missiles *Transformation Magic * Mirror Magic * Regalus Magic * Erosion Magic * Solar Magic ** Solar Flare *Fairy Magic ** Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun Jutsu * Earth Style Rock Struggle Jutsu * Wind Style: Wind Palm Jutsu * Wind Style: Gret Breakthrough Devil Fruits * Return-Return Fruit *Love-Love Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Armament Haki Weapons * Khakkhara Zanpakuto * Haniko Hollow Powers * Cero Techniques * Raijin Senkei * Neko Rinbu (猫輪舞, Cat Round Dance) * Pistol Kiss Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (Maiden of the God Slayers): Beginnings Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (Maiden of the God Slayers): The Pergrande QuartetCategory:Spin-Off Category:Maiden of the God Slayers Arc